Wikitubia:Interviews/Dat Classic Gamer
This interview was conducted via Twitter Direct Message in December 2017, by Aidan Dunphy. ---- Dat Classic Gamer was a YouTuber with over 3,400 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I don't know the exact year, but it was either 2012 or 2013. My aunt just bought a smartphone, she had an app called "YouTube" I tapped on it and it had all these cool videos and I fell in love. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * It was a series by SuperMarioLogan called "Mario and luigi's stupid and dumb adventures". Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * I can't remember the exact game I played first it was either Mario Kart: Super Circuit or Super Mario Advance 2. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * I really can't answer that, but it is probably in the 10,000s or more. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are currently subscribed to? * Roughly 200. Q6: Can you remember who was the first YouTuber that you subscribed to? * PrestonPlayz. Q7: Who is the most subscribed YouTube channel that is subscribed to you? * A channel called BlueHoodie who has 4k subs. Q8: Who or what influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * A friend of mine asked for advice about his YouTube channel, and I gave him advice and as I was doing that I thought to myself "I know how to start a YouTube channel. Why don't i just try it out for myself?". Q9: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? * PrestonPlayz and WolfieRaps. Q10: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * A lot of channels hate it, but it doesn't matter to me because I try to be a "Kid Friendly YouTuber". Q11: How did you come up with Dat Classic Gamer as your YouTube channel name? * This is kind of cliche, but I don't really know how I came up with it. The name just popped into my head and I used it. When I came up with it I intended for it to mean that I'm normal. I'm not "Dat Awesome Gamer" or "Dat Epic Gamer" I'm just average, but know people are thinking that I'm called "Dat Classic Gamer" I'm supposed to play retro games however I rarely play retro games. Q12: Was Dat Classic Gamer your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * Yes, I hope to keep that name for as long as possible. Q13: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? * My favorite (as of this moment) is a Minecraft: Hide-n-Seek Pokemon Edition. My least favorite is Ultra Sans Boss Fight, even though it is my most viewed video (as of today). Q14: Can you remember what date you uploaded your first YouTube video? * I have deleted the first video I have made. However I do remember that I made my first video on the exact day that I made my YouTube channel which was on January 21, 2016. Q15: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * Connecting with the community. Q16: What is your favorite video game? * Splatoon for the Wii U. Q17: What is your favorite video game to record? * Minecraft. Q18: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? * CS:GO, Garry's Mod, Splatoon, TLoZ: Breath of the Wild, etc. Q19: How many video games do you own? * In my lifetime I've had about a hundred. At the moment I have like 40 or so. Q20: What do you use to record and edit your videos? * I use a program called OBS (Open Broadcaster Software) and I use Windows Movie Maker as editing software. Q21: What are your PC and setup specifications? * Asus Q524UQ - 15.6" FHD Touch, 7th Generation Intel Core i7-7500U processor with 2.7GHz. 12GB DDR4 SDRAM Expandable to 16GB with 2.133GHz Speed. 2TB 5400 RPM Hard Drive and NVIDIA GeForce 940MX Graphics (2GB). Q22: How long does it take you to make a thumbnail for one of your videos? * 10 to 25 minutes. Q23: What equipment did you have when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * A small Samsung Tablet. Q24: Who made your YouTube channel logo and your YouTube channel banner? * A good friend of mine made the pixelated version of me, and I slightly edited it, and I made the banner. Q25: Have you had the same YouTube channel logo and YouTube channel banner since you first created your YouTube channel? * No. Q26: How many comments and messages that you receive do you read and reply to? * I try to read all of my comments, but I might miss some. I reply to the people that catch my attention. Q27: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * Yes. Q28: Does any of your family members watch your videos? * Yes. Q29: Have you ever met a fan of your videos other then your family and friends? * No, I hope to meet one soon. Q30: Have you ever met another YouTuber? * No. Q31: What is your dream job? * YouTube. Q32: Have you lived in the United States for your whole life? * Yes. Q33: Have you ever traveled outside of the United States, if so to what country? * No. Q34: If you were the CEO of YouTube right now is there anything that you would add or change to or about YouTube? * I'd make swearing okay as long as there is a warning in the title and tags. Q35: If you were the founder of YouTube would you have named it YouTube or something else? * I would keep the name YouTube. Q36: Do you think YouTube should make a play button other then it's current 100,000 subscriber, 1 million subscriber, and 10 million subscriber play buttons? * No. Q37: You currently have over 2,600 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * I knew eventually I would get to this spot, but I didn't know it would happen so quick. Q38: You currently have uploaded 61 videos, did you ever think you would have uploaded that many videos? * Yes. Q39: Currently your most viewed video has over 53,900 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * Yes. Q40: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * 1 billion views, 10 million subs. Q41: What was your lifetime subscriber and video view goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * 1k views, 100 subs. Q42: How long do you think YouTube will last? * At least another decade. Q43: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? * As long as possible. Q44: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * I might go to an upcoming Comic Con, I still don't know. Q45: Have you ever been to a YouTube/Gaming convention before? * No. Q46: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Don't give up even though it might seem like you're not going anywhere with your content.........also do clickbait. Q47: What is the future for you and your channel? * I don't know really, I guess whatever happens, happens. Q48: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * No, congratulations on being the first. Category:YouTube Interviews